For You, My Dear
by Anelise Ice Princess
Summary: They doesn't remember each other. Their new meeting will be unexpected. He's emotionless, he forgot how to laugh, he doesn't get along with others. She's naive, too naive. She never talks to a real person before, because of ...? Please Read and Review ! *Bow*


Greetings, readers and authors. This is my first story in fan fiction. I hope you can enjoy reading my story :D

Please bear with my grammars mistakes, my main language is not English. *bows*

Disclaimer : Dear doesn't belongs to me. It belongs to Fujiwara Cocoa :D

* * *

Introduction

Once upon a time, There was an era when both humans and inhuman existed. However there was an only species which belongs neither of them – Lycanthrope. They were immortal (would not die). Their appearances, habits, thoughts and emotions are just like normal human. However, they possess stronger and greater power than any of the demons.

Lycanthropes were always targeted by demons. Demons wanted to their powers as is rumored that their own powers can be transfer only by the owner's will. As the demons are threats to them. They always stay together on certain mountain.

However, after some time, all of them mysteriously disappeared and being the fact by most of the people: They're extinct. Only a person knew the truth, that's the demon lord. The demon lord's castle is located above the mountain not far from the village.

None of the villagers have been actually seen the demon lord before as he never shown his appearance to the public. However, having those rebellious demons as harmful threats, the humans entrust their life to the demon lord. They believe that the demon lord will protect them from those harmful demons, and which, he did.

The demon lord has created a force to kill the demons that attack the village and him himself as the leader of the force. All of people in the castle are all humans except for the demon lord himself.

No one knows what species does the demon lord belongs, even the members of the force but they all knows that the demon lord was definitely not a human, because, his wound heal swiftly and scars were never left behind after the attacks of those demons. Which became the fact to everyone that: He is definitely not a human.

Chapter one: The First Meeting

Beside a clean river not far from the village, a small cottage is located beside it. A certain raven haired girl was sleeping peacefully on a futon in it until rays of sunlight shone upon her through the half-opened window.

She used her hand to block the sunlight from hurting her eyes as she fluttery opens her raven-colored eyes.

As she adjusted her vision to the sunlight, she stood up from her futon and yawning while stretching. She went to the window and fully opened it.

'' Ahh, What a nice weather! '', A smile adorned her pretty face as she leaned out the window a bit to breathe in fresh air.

After a while, she went back to the room and folded the futon together with the blanket neatly. She then took a quick and refreshing shower in her small bathroom. She wore a simple knee-length brown dress that fit her body curves with a black sash tie into a big ribbon on her back. She tied a small amount of her hair beside her left ear together with a small brown ribbon.

She turned on the only electronic device in her little cottage: a small television. The screen shows a middle-aged man reporting news. She quickly stood up and bow towards the screen, saying, '' Good morning, Yamamoto-san. Nice to meet you again!'' doesn't mind that her greetings was not replied, she still smiled brightly. As she continue watch the following program, she suddenly stood up and said, ''Ahh. Let's catch a fish for breakfast!''

She turned off the small television and walked out of the cottage. She jumped into the river, not minding the hem of her dress getting damp. The depth of the water is not deep; it only reached a little below her knees.

She bent her back to have a better view of the slightly rapid flow of the river. She hummed random song while trying to find some fish.

''Hmm, how strange. Usually, there was many fish wandering around here …'' her thought stopped as a strong metallic smell shot through her nostril. The flow of the river turns slightly red.

She is shocked by the strong smell of the blood. ''Who is hurt?'' she ran in the river, following the trace of the blood, trying to find the source of it. ''The one who spilled this much blood must be really dying, I must be quick! '' She quickened her pace until the smell of the blood grew stronger. She got out of the river to the land.

She traced the blood stain on the grass until it reaches a tree. Then, a deep ad low groan scared her. She quickly hides behind a bunch of bushes. Knowing that it could be the sound of the blood's owner, she crawled on the grass to the direction where she could see the person clearly without being notice.

He leaned his back to the tree. Left palm covering the wound on his torso, blood stained all over him. Most of the blood came from his head, right arm and torso. His face twitched in pain. With his eyes closed firmly, his eyebrows furrowed.

She, who was still hiding, mentally slaps herself for not helping immediately. She quickly stood up and walk towards the blonde-haired male.

''human!'' she thought as she didn't realize that she has stepped on a broken branch.

His eyes jerked open, revealing two ocean-blue orbs. He glared at the blurred intruder, trying to clear his vision. His body stiffened, completely alerted by the incoming intruder.

She stopped proceeding after noticing the blonde-haired human's uneasiness, which cause by her.

''Ahh, I'm very sorry for intruding! I'm not going to harm you! Are you okay? Can I help you?'' She nervously said. This is the first time she actually talks to human.

She heard him muttered some words as he closed his eyes again and relaxed his body a bit. ''Excuse me?'' she said as she walk nearer to him and drop her knees down, trying to hear the words clearly. She reached out her hand to check for the wounds.

He fiercely grabbed her hand using his uninjured left hand as he opened his eyes, glaring at her and repeated the same word.

''LEAVE!''

He released her hand after he gritted out the words, slight louder than before. It seemed like he lose all of his energy just to say one word.

She was scared and frightened. ''What did I do to made him dislike me?'' She was nervous, the first human she talks to hate her, how will others humans reacted? Seeing that she didn't bulge, he used up all his energy to raised his voice, '' LEAVE!'', then, he fell unconscious.

''Bu..But I can't leave you here!'' She stuttered. ''Ohno, it must be the blood loss! I must help him even his dislike me.'' she thought after she found him unconscious. She carefully put the uninjured left arm around the back of her neck and try to stand up. His weight was obviously heavier than her since he is tall, she used quite a lot of energy to stood up while supporting him.

'' Okay, I can do this!'' She started to walk towards the direction of her little cottage.

* * *

Okayy. First Chapter Done :3

Who's _he_ and _she ? _It'll be revealed in the next chapter :D

Please Review, even though it is bothersome . Just Few words you give will encourage me !

onegaishimasu *bow*

Please, please don't tease and scold me for my grammars .


End file.
